


Wedding Night

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Post-Trespasser, Post-Trespasser DLC, Spanking, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashalla and Iron Bull (Lavellan) consummate their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Still debating if she takes his last name or if he takes hers lol

Their vows were still new on their lips as he carried her to their room. The night stretched out as they went up the long staircase away from the reception. Her fingers trembled as she toyed with The Iron Bull’s collar. He looked so uncomfortable wearing the formal attire, but for their wedding, he’d do it. Ashalla’s eyes focused on her husband’s face before her lips blew a kiss to him. He ignored it, opening her door with his foot. “Being all the way up here, we can be loud as we want, kadan.” He led her to the epic Orleasian bed, putting her down easy.

“What if Josie or Cullen, or god forbid Leliana come because one of the guests requests our presence?” His back was towards her as his undid the expensive buttons and his belt, coming up for their wedding plan of the night. First on the list would be tying her arms together and then taking this very belt to her ass. 

“I doubt they will come. I told Cullen that I’d be taking you for the evening. I think he would pass it on to the advisers.” Ashalla sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "Married after all this…” She gazed at her arm. “Am I still beautiful?” She asked, staring at where her left hand used to be. 

Bull turned, hearing the sadness in her voice. He didn’t know much about marriages or weddings but he knew that sadness wasn’t a part of it. With two big strides, he knelt in front of her. “Vhenan.” She smiled a little, hearing him call her in her native tongue. “You’re the most beautiful woman.” He leaned forward kissing her nose. 

“And you’re the luckiest.” 

“How so?” She asked, looking up at him as he stood, undressing more. “Because you’re Mrs. Bull now.” Ashalla crinkled her nose. “Wouldn’t that make me a cow?”

His eye narrowed. “Hey. You’re no cow. You’re Inquisitor Ashalla Lavellan Bull.” “But female bulls are cows…” She whined, lying back on the bed. 

He watched her cover her eyes, still complaining about her legal name. She shouldn’t have agreed to his last name. The Qun didn’t have last names. She should have made him take hers. Iron Bull Lavellan. He picked up one foot and began kissing and massaging it. Ashalla peaked through her fingers, her toes curling together. 

“How come elves hate wearing shoes?” Bull asked, putting her foot down, grabbing the rope. Her heart skipped a few beats. Would he tie her feet together first? She personally didn’t like foot play. Her feet were very sensitive. Bull knew that. 

“On your stomach.” She rolled over automatically, her mind easing. Not foot play. “I don’t know… Maybe because shoes are a shem-human thing to wear.” “Shem?” She shook her head, trying to do better and not call humans and such shems. 

He grabbed her arms and tightly tied them together. “Comfortable?” She wiggled her arms a little. Her right arm was practically free, but her left arm was snug tight. “If I spank you and your hand gets in the way, you’ll be sorry. Okay, kadan?” Her heart skipped beats as she nodded. 

He grabbed her by her waist and stood her up and then sat down. “About your arm… I know a guy who can give you a prosthetic or something. If you really want another arm.” Ashalla’s face grew red. “I don’t know… Can we… talk about it after this?” She didn’t want to focus on that anymore. “Whatever you want to do, Ash.” She looked down for a second watching him kiss her stomach. “I love you.” He looked up at her, his eye gleaming. They were a mismatched couple now. His eye was missing and her arm was too. He was taller than ever and she, though taller than dwarves, was still shorter than most of her friends. “Ar lath ma.” He chuckled at her response. The Qun didn’t have a phrase for I love you.

He guided her to his side before bending her over his knee. “Let’s start at ten.” He pushed the dress up, using her arms to keep it up. “Count for me. Every time you don’t or you block me, we start over. If you want me to stop, just say the word.” The rules. He never said katoh. Always ‘the word.’ Ashalla never wanted to say it. She wanted to prove that she could handle him and all the different ideas for sex. She briefly remembered when they used the beam above the war table and how sturdy they found out it was as it held the Inquisitor upside down during all the wild torture he put her through.

Smack, hard, red. She clenched her fist, why didn’t she wear thicker small clothes. It was Sera’s idea to go lace. But it hurt even more. The detailed fabric would leave imprints on her ass she was sure. “One.” She whimpered, closing her eyes. 

He’d add on more once they reached ten. The highest they got was thirty with many restarts. Another one, harder than before. She bounced a little. “Two… Not that hard.” She cried, almost moving her hand to defend herself. “Sorry, love.” Bull replied, rubbing the already sore spot. He tried his best not to hurt her during. 

A softer yet firm whack. “Three.” She bit her lip. Would this be their normal married sex? The thought sent shivers down her spine. She’d never get bored. 

A series of quick stinging ones. She shouted out, moving her hand. “Kadan.” His booming voice froze her. “The beginning.” He pulled her panties down, sliding a finger between her thighs, teasing her. “I’m sorry.” She mewled, arching her back. “Sorry?” 

“I’m sorry for moving my hand." 

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "I’ll hold your arm so you won’t be tempted. This is not the only thing we’ll be doing tonight, Mrs. Bull.” Ashalla resumed position, staring at the bookcase and then the window and then the desk. She hoped the desk would be involved.

With his hand holding her back, the spankings went a lot faster with some interludes of his fingers brushing against her delicate lips, causing her to moan his name, wanting more of those caresses over the brutal spanking. He untied her arms at ten. She relaxed on his knees, catching her breath. His fingers undid her wedding dress, not wanting to ruin it further. 

“You did very well.” He brushed her hair back. “On your knees.” She rested for a moment before stepping out of the dress and getting on her knees, waiting expectantly. “Open.” She opened her mouth. 

Bull inserted his finger, watching amused by how quickly her eyes fluttered shut and sucked on the digit. She could taste herself vaguely. She quickened her speed, her hand going between her thighs for a moment before going to his arm to steady herself. He pulled his finger out. 

“You’re very eager tonight.” He grinned, excited to figure out how eager she really was. He stood, pulling his pants down. She kept her eyes steady on his, wondering what he was going to do. “Open.” Ashalla closed her eyes, expecting him to fill her mouth up, per usual. Instead she got two fingers. She opened her eyes, a bit confused, but continued nonetheless. After a moment, he stopped her again. 

“The bed." 

Already? The Inquisitor moved to the bed, lying on her back, ready. "Your knees.” She sat up, embarrassed for assuming position. He tapped her chin kissing her full lips before pulling his underwear down. He was flaccid for the most part. She’d have to work hard. 

She kissed the tip before slowly taking him down, inch by inch. Ashalla came up for a second, before trying again to get more. Her eyes locked on his eye. He beamed down at her, his hand moving between her thighs. She whimpered, taking more of him in. 

“You’re doing a good job, Kadan.” She closed her eyes, reaching the base. His finger slipped inside. She came up for air, moaning. “Ar nuvenin emma'in ma!” His eyebrow raised. That was a new one. “Hmm?”

“I want you inside me.” She cried. He chuckled. “We’re just getting started, Kadan.” His finger plunged deeper inside her. She cried out, holding on to his hips. “I’ll take good care of you.” He kissed her forehead, damp with sweat. 

“Now, open.” She sighed, opening her mouth. The Qunari moved his hips towards the open mouth. She groaned, feeling him getting as far she could get him. She pulled away, coughing. “Ven felas…” He nodded, knowing what that meant. He continued the motion, adding a finger to her lower rhythm, watching as she slowly came undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - Heart  
> Kadan - My heart  
> Ar nuvenin emma'in ma - Loosely 'I want you inside me'  
> Ven felas - Go slow


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more foreplay.

Her eyes rolled back, the digits finding her spot quickly. She felt him slightly curl his fingers up. She bobbed her head in time with his hips. Since he was holding her face up with one hand, Ashalla began to massage his balls. She felt him tense up as her slender fingers glided over the wrinkled skin. She closed her eyes, whining against him. His fingers began pounding hard inside her. For second, she wondered how she would be able to make love to him without orgasming too quickly. 

He bit his lip, sweat beading on his forehead. The mercenary captain thought about coming in that beautiful wanting mouth of hers, but knew she’d be disappointed if he tired himself out already. He pulled himself out of her, his fingers coming to replace himself. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tasted herself on him. He pulled his fingers out, smiling at his bride. “You’re doing such a great job, Boss.” She returned the smile, watching as he took off the rest of the lingering clothes on him.

Iron Bull pushed her on her back. He tied her feet together tightly. She looked at him, hoping her wouldn’t mess with them further. He raised up, tying the rest of the rope to the high headboard poles above. He had to duck under so his horns wouldn’t knock against them. She looked up at him, confused about this position. He knelt down between her legs. He kissed the bud before his tongue slipped out, fleeting quick licks against her entrance.

She writhed against him, wishing she could wrap her legs around him. His name danced from her lips into the evening air as she held on to his head. He flattened his weapon of choice, slowing working his way to the top. She began to pant, digging her fingers into his head. He stopped. 

“Do I need to tie your hand up as well, Ashalla?”

Her eyes turned to slits. How dare he punish her for wanting him. Her hand let go and brought itself to her breast, teasing the heated flesh as Bull returned to his duty.

Ashalla moved her hips towards his mouth, longing for him to take her. His merciless tongue however made striking movements across the damp fruit of his love. Abruptly, he returned his finger, slowly inserting it inside. She arched her back, moaning his name and various words in elven and in the common tongue. She whimpered, knowing how close she was. The new husband knew as well. 

He removed his mouth, watching as her voluptuous hips rocked with his finger. He smirked, her feet struggling against the restraints. He began to move his finger quicker, watching as her face flushed and herself tighten around him. “Don’t.” He demanded, forbidding her from reaching bliss. She moved her hand to her mouth, biting on the knuckle. He wondered how long he could keep her in this sordid position before she came. 

The Inquisitor closed her eyes, feeling tears sting them. She wanted to come. She needed to come. She curled her toes, opening her eyes slightly to see if he was watching. The tears spilled over and over to her ears. He slowed, noticing them. “Kadan? Are you alright?” Was she crying because Iron Bull wouldn’t let her or something else? He didn’t want to continue if she didn’t want him too. Crying at moment like this could be her way of saying katoh.

“I-I…” She wiped away the tears. 

“We can stop if you want.”

“No. I..” She laughed, rolling her eyes. “I wanna come Bull.” She said, her hand going between her thighs. 

He grunted, “Weirdo,” slapping her hand away. “Not yet.” He resumed the speed. 

Ashalla’s cries grew louder, echoing in the room as he got up to three fingers. The most she got before was four. But that was a long exhausting day. With his free hand, he rubbed himself, getting harder than before. He thought about slipping himself in, but wanted to feel Ashalla’s legs wrapped around him, kicking him to go faster or deeper. He pulled his fingers out, feeling her contract around him.

“You must wait, Kadan. The show is about to begin.” He untied her feet, guiding them down to bed. They were very red with matching red marks around the ankles. He kissed her ankles. “Ir abelas.” 

She giggled, nervous. “Why are you sorry?” 

“Your poor ankles.” 

The bride snorted. “What about that time when you tied me up so tight I had bruises around my chest for a week?” 

He crawled up, kissing the middle of her chest. “Ir abelas for that too.” He was careful on top of her. The Iron Bull was very aware of his beefy build and how easily he could crush her with one hand.

He rested his head against hers, sighing. He was content this way. Being with her. He didn’t need anyone else or anything else. She was all he ever needed. His lips brushed against hers, before nibbling on her ear. She moaned quietly, secretly guessing what was going to happen next. 

She liked soft Bull. Usually she had them separately. Lascivious Iron Bull one night, tying her in uncomfortable positions and ruthlessly making her submit or Romantic Iron Bull that wouldn’t let one fiber go unkissed, unloved, holding her tightly, but not too tight, until morning.

He returned to her lips, his hand resting on her stomach. The kiss was warm and passionate. She touched his grizzled cheek, before messing with his pointed ears. His fingers danced on top of her stomach before coming and messing with her long dark hair. He pulled away from the intense kiss. “I love you so much.” The Qunari exhaled. “I love you too.” She answered, quickly, returning back to kissing him. He rolled on top of her, keeping himself up with his right arm. Her heart skipped beats, as her mind reeled with elation. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas - I'm sorry


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Finale~

His lips caught hers, hips positioning themselves. He didn't need to see to know what he was doing. His mind repeated 'This is your wife. This is your lovely wife.' Her arms wrapped around his neck amorously. He placed himself at her entrance. He pulled away, knowing he'd have to apply pressure to her hips to keep her from moving up too fast. They shared a knowing smile as he thrusted inside watching as that grin changed into astonished oh.

He returned his mouth, his tongue finding hers. The rhythm of their hips matched the sound of the headboard crashing against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist, slipping just above the curve of his bottom. Her right hand began scratching, leaving little marks on his back. Curses began to slip with every thrust. Though they'd been together for almost three years, she still wasn't used to his girth.

Her eyes closed tight. He found the spot already. He held himself up watching his lover come undone. Her face was slowly turning pink and the scratches on his back were getting more violent. He pulled himself to the edge, tip barely staying in. Her eyes opened slightly, curious on what The Iron Bull planned. The husband grabbed her arm and held it up to the board. She gasped, her eyes opening. 

"No scratching." He growled, slowly entering.

Ashalla cried for him, feeling as every bit of him entered her. When they reached the base, she moved up with an audible bump of the headboard. He repeated that achingly slow pace, seeing the frustration build in his lover's eyes. He would tie her up next, but wanted to enjoy this normal pose. 

"Faster!" She begged, her eyes pleading. His head let go of her hand, going to her throat. 

"You want it fast, Kadan?" She whimpered in response, her hand going to his. He wrapped his fingers around, a hard thrust following. 

"Kaffas!" She cried. Tevene she learned for Dorian... 

With his other hand, he spanked her. "Such a dirty little mouth. What am I going to do about that?" He asked, resting his hand on her bottom. 

"Bull..." She began to weep. Oh how she wanted him. He squeezed the outside of her neck gently, feeling her tighten around him. She was close.

"If you come, you'll be sorry." He spanked her again. She cried out, cursing him. He bit his lip. They'd have to go in rounds. The big Qunari had to get used to wanting her and in fact needing her. His hand went to her chest, squeezing her breasts gently. "You've got the biggest tits I've seen on any elf." He told her once. She arched her back, her legs locking around his hips. She mewled his name, closing her eyes. 

"I love you so goddamn much." She cursed, her body flushing.

He closed his eyes, her walls clenched around his penetrating member as he thrusted, swift and impassioned. She bucked her hips against him, her head pressed hard against the pillows. Her hair becoming wild and messy around her beautiful face. Ashalla sobbed his name in euphoria. The intense blossoming of ecstasy was enough for the Qunari to lose it. 

Her orgasm triggered his. She would be severely punished. The warmth filled his veins, his hands going to the headboard. He would at least get as deep as he could. He groaned, feeling her get tighter as he got deeper. With one last thrust, Iron Bull clenched his jaw and held her still with one hand on her chest. He groaned, holding her tight.

She smiled as he pulled out, lying next to her. His heart still raced, but he wanted more. Just not now, in thirty perhaps. "You're going to get it." He vowed, looking around the room. What positions would he put her in next? She turned to her side, an innocent look playing on her face. 

"Me? What did I do?" 

He chuckled. "You know exactly what you did." She rested on his chest. "Oh but you were going to anyway..." Her fingers made patterns on his chest. She closed her eyes, fatigue setting in. "I love you." She kissed her shoulder. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hmm, I guess you're alright." She scoffed. "You know I love you." A smile danced on his lips. She rolled on top, kissing his lips.

"I can't wait to start a family with you, Bull." A cackle burst from him. "A family?" He asked, coughing. She crossed her arms, frowning. "Yes, a family." 

His fingers run up and down her thighs, slowly getting closer to her sensitive spot. "Before we do that, how about we check to see how sturdy your desk is again?" Her eyes narrowed, but leaned down, wrapping her arms around him. Bull sat up, careful of the beams as they made their way to round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaffas - Shit


End file.
